Batman VS Kamen Rider Ryuga
Batman VS Kamen Rider Ryuga is ShadowKaras' 6th off-season One Minute Melee. The combatants are Batman from DC Comics and Ryuga from Kamen Rider Ryuki. Description A duel between two dark-armored warriors! Will the bat or the dragon win this fight? Battle Gotham City, 1:00 AM Batman was patrolling the streets, looking for criminals. Suddenly, he saw Ryuga, who had won the Rider War and could finally exist in the real world. Ryuga decided to use his Rider powers for violence, he instantly summoned Dragblacker, who consumed two civilians. Batman noticed this and threw an explosive Batarang, which got Ryuga's attention. "No killing in my city!" he growled. FIGHT! 60 Dragblacker charged at Batman, who froze it with two capsules. The incapacitated dragon fell to the ground, and was called back. Ryuga activated Sword Vent and swung at Batman, his attack was dodged. Batman used the opening and landed a spinning kick, then struck Ryuga in the head with his right hand. Batman went for an uppercut, but Ryuga used Guard Vent to block it, then shield bashed Batman across the street. Batman rolled and threw a flashbang, then lunged. 50 Ryuga lifted his shields, defending against a flying kick from Batman. He summoned Dragblacker again, and the onyx-colored beast shot a jet of dark flames. Batman used his cape to repel the blast, then kicked Ryuga again, but another blast caught him off guard. Ryuga punched Batman in the head, and went for a knee, but his leg was grabbed. Batman threw Ryuga to the ground and tossed an exploding Batarang. 40 Ryuga survived the Batarang, his armor barely damaged. He rolled out of the way of a stomp, and activated Strike Vent. The dragon-head shaped cannon sent Batman away with a single burst of black fire. Batman ran towards Ryuga, leaping and ducking to dodge the flames, and kicked Ryuga in the head. Putting both hands on Ryuga's head, Batman activated his finger tasers. 30 The electric shocks spread through Ryuga's body, but he barely was affected. He used Sword Vent and hit Batman with a brutal series of slashes, and finished the combo with a kick. Batman quickly struck back with a blow to the chest, and a spray of explosive gel. Using his cape to shield himself from the explosion, Batman detonated the gel, blasting Ryuga away. Ryuga charged and shoulder-tackled Batman, but Batman dodged and threw him aside. 20 Ryuga got up and hammered Batman with his right fist, staggering the defender of Gotham. Ryuga kept on striking, but Batman gracefully evaded all the punches and knocked Ryuga down, a powerful uppercut taking down the Kamen Rider. Ryuga summoned Dragblacker once more, and barraged Batman with blasts of fire. Batman tried to dodge, but Dragblacker sent him flying by striking him with it's tail. 10 Batman decided to break out the big guns. He pulled out a remote and tapped a button. Ryuga advanced, ready to finish Batman off, but the Batplane rammed into him and Dragblacker, then flew to Batman, who jumped in the cockpit and took to the sky. Ryuga sent Dragblacker after the plane, firing a massive jet of fire, but the Batplane easily took the attack and fired a barrage of missiles, annihilating Dragblacker. "No!" cried Ryuga. He was helpless, as five missiles vaporized him, leaving nothing in his place. The Batplane turned around and flew back to the Batcave. KO! This melee's winner is.....Batman! Category:Hero vs Villain themed One Minute Melees Category:'East vs West' themed One Minute Melees Category:'TV Shows vs Comic Books' themed One Minute Melee's Category:ShadowKaras Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees